Обсуждение:Носитель
Суть в чём. У нас есть два несовместимых термина. Есть авиация - это исключительно воздушная техника (авиация от слова avias - птица), собственно, атмосферные летательные аппараты. И есть космический корабль - так повелось в фантастике и не только, что корабли "перенеслись" в космос и укрепились там в качестве звездолётов. В этих рамках всякие дредноуты, фрегаты и корветы - вошедшие в обиход фантастики слова. Авианосец всегда был и останется носителем авиации. В ЗВ он только авиацию не носит. При переходе в космос "авиакорабль" автоматически становится космическим. Аргумент номер два. Авианосец - это Aircraft carrier. Оригиналом сабжа является Carrier. Англичане всё сделали верно, убрав слово air оттуда. Мне предложили произвести искусственную эволюцию термина "авиация"... но зачем, когда есть слово космический корабль? Даже в статьях подобного рода и у англичан и у русских возникали вопросы типа "а почему авиа\aircraft" и "зачем сравнивать несовместимое"? Отсюда не вижу никакого смысла использовать "авианосца". Есть варианты "транспортёр" или "корабль-носитель". Голосуем. Голограмма (обсуждение) 17:19, октября 16, 2013 (UTC) Корабль-носитель 1) Мне кажется, что название "Авианосец" и правда не подходит, а название "Корабль-носитель", на мой взгляд, лучше подходит к этой статье чем "Транспортёр". Konstantes (обсуждение) 18:06, октября 16, 2013 (UTC) 2) Уже всё сказал, пусть будет носитель. Голограмма (обсуждение) 20:27, октября 16, 2013 (UTC) 3) Лорд Фобос (обсуждение) 03:33, октября 17, 2013 (UTC) 4) "Авианосец" - и вправду неподходящее название. Тем более, что оно и терминологически неправильно. "Адмирал Кузнецов" - вообще-то тяжёлый авианесущий крейсер.Thilis (обсуждение) 06:02, октября 17, 2013 (UTC) А при чем здесь Адмирал? Авианесущий крейсер это cruiser carrier/ Это несколько иное. 5) HellK9t (обсуждение) 06:19, октября 17, 2013 (UTC) 6) Обобщённое название таких судов - , но это название не очень эстетично, поэтому пусть будет аналог - корабль-носитель. Sightsaber (обсуждение) 08:41, октября 17, 2013 (UTC) Транспортёр Авианосец 1) - космический флот именуется так - большие корабли как морские (фрегат, крейсер, линкор), а малые - как авиация (истребитель, бомбардировщик). Поэтому большой корабль, являющийся носителем малых кораблей, должен называться авианосцем. Demetrius Viridianus (обсуждение) 19:50, октября 16, 2013 (UTC) 2) . Морфеус (обсуждение) 19:54, октября 16, 2013 (UTC) 3) Последний приказ. OBI-WAN KENOBI | [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'TALK']] 13:47, октября 17, 2013 (UTC) 4) DenSylar (Обсуждение) 14:24, октября 17, 2013 (UTC) 5) ЭНАКИН [[Обсуждение участника:Энакин Скайуокер|'КОМЛИНК]] 19:54, октября 17, 2013 (UTC) 6) Считаю, что никакой разницы нет, в атмосфере полёт или в космосе. Просто истребители вышли из атмосферы и теперь летают в космосе. Human21074 (обсуждение) 18:03, октября 24, 2013 (UTC) 7) Роман 20px Голопроектор 07:59, марта 28, 2014 (UTC) Комментарии Что? Военные корабли - это военные корабли. Какая авиация? Как она может так именоваться, если это воздушные суда? Где у англичан Aviation? Голограмма (обсуждение) 20:02, октября 16, 2013 (UTC) Я говорю о традициях наименования. Малые космические корабли мы называем истребителями и бомбардировщиками - как самолёты, а не как морские корабли. Большие же космические корабли получают наименования, подобныке таковым у морского флота. А корабль - носитель истребителей и бомбардировщиков - в морском флоту называется авианосцем. Не всегда следует ориентироваться на англичан. Demetrius Viridianus (обсуждение) 14:10, октября 17, 2013 (UTC) : +1 DenSylar (Обсуждение) 14:26, октября 17, 2013 (UTC) Ещё раз. Всё упирается в "авиа". Авиа - это прямое отношение к воздуху и атмосфере. Поэтому никаких авианосцев и уж тем более авиации. Именно поэтому в фантастике до сих пор нет термина "космическая авиация". Что значит не ориентироваться на англичан? В данном случае они правы, ибо здравый смысл должен присутствовать. Винторез (обсуждение) 14:25, октября 17, 2013 (UTC) Ах да, голос фейка Дениса снимается. Винторез (обсуждение) 14:47, октября 17, 2013 (UTC) я не фейк.Прошу вас это учесть. Greyfish (обсуждение) 14:51, октября 17, 2013 (UTC) Угу. Не пались хоть. Винторез (обсуждение) 14:56, октября 17, 2013 (UTC) Я требую объяснений и извинений. Greyfish (обсуждение) 14:57, октября 17, 2013 (UTC) Угу, сразу мгновенно понял, в чём палево, и начал писать с большой буквы и с пробелами. Спелся там за кулисами вукипедии с Мишаней и сидите ржёте. Давай возвращайся и не ерунди со своими авианосцами. Нормально же контактировали и работали - нет, надо было учудить и поддаться лени, бросить всё, за что сражался. Винторез (обсуждение) 15:02, октября 17, 2013 (UTC) А кто такой Мишаня? И я все равно трубую извинений!! От вас. конкретно от вас. Или по вашему все, пишущие без ошибок являются фейками. Это глупо Greyfish (обсуждение) 15:10, октября 17, 2013 (UTC) Ну тр'у'буй, не дождёшься. Винторез (обсуждение) 15:13, октября 17, 2013 (UTC) Гелу, кстати, за авианосец. OBI-WAN KENOBI | [[User_talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'TALK']] 15:14, октября 17, 2013 (UTC) Насчёт фейков: я не в теме, но раз уж и меня ввязали, то Фобос с тем же успехом может быть фейком. OBI-WAN KENOBI | [[User_talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'TALK']] 15:15, октября 17, 2013 (UTC) Прошу прощения, опечатался - требую Greyfish (обсуждение) 15:16, октября 17, 2013 (UTC) Мне наплевать на Гелу. Почему он оставил их - спрашивай у него. А у нас авианосцев не будет, это глупо. Винторез (обсуждение) 15:33, октября 17, 2013 (UTC) Вон кстати Гелу уже там отписался по поводу нас. Его мнение ничуть не изменилось - напыщенный индюк, который видит и ценит лишь свой труд - упорный правда труд - но только свой. Денис, это ты мне советовал копировать оттуда статьи? Хорошо, что не стал. Я думал, ты договорился. Винторез (обсуждение) 15:39, октября 17, 2013 (UTC) Но в чём то они правы. Статьи, особенно по старым персонажам, у нас преступно не полны. Мы все кидаемся на второстепенных персонажей и статьи типа Неизвестный кто-то с левого края выдвиганием на хорошие, в то время как куча важных персонажей событий и т.д. и т.п. ОТ и приквелов у нас либо плохо расписаны либо не расписаны вообще. Да и с РВ у нас не то чтобы хорошо. В общем тут думать надо.HellK9t (обсуждение) 16:17, октября 17, 2013 (UTC) Вся херня не в этом. С ходу, прямо в глаз, в окружении своих же сторонников, Гелу назвал вукипедистов "криворукими с_уками". Не осознавая, что здесь тоже есть фанатики, что мы осознаём объём предстоящей работы, что здесь есть и большие информативные статьи, ниоткуда не стыренные (есть и те, по поводу импорта которых Денис договорился с авторами) - и выбрал, кстати, в качестве примера для своей клеветы одну свою статью и судил по ей лишь одной. Так-то, ребята. Винторез (обсуждение) 16:23, октября 17, 2013 (UTC) Law Snoll (обсуждение) 18:09, октября 17, 2013 (UTC)Law Snoll Парни, я все понимаю, Гелу за принципиальность и привычку в лоб говорить все, что он думает, многие не любят, а некоторые и люто-бешено ненавидят, но вы и в самом деле плагиат пресекайте, ога. Человек старался, переводил, писал контент, причем очень качественный контент, а кто-то клювастый взял и скопипастил в Вукипедию. Ни разрешения не спросил, ни копирайты не проставил, и это при том, что даже скопипастить зачастую у некоторых нормально не получается. А Гелу почему-то получается "напыщенный индюк", хотя, как я понимаю, никто даже не пытался с ним поговорить и нормально по-человечески попросить разрешения перетащить представляющий интерес контент в Вукипедию. А ведь если нормально попросить - он ведь не откажет. Натыкает мордой в косяки (и поделом, принимайте как должное, товарищ доктор делает это для вашего же блага), и не откажет. И, да, не думайте, что я вот так типа бросился защищать Гелу по его просьбе или какой-то подобной причине. Уж как я с ним cpaлся по поводу мельчайших технических деталей и какие у нас были битвы выдержками из сорсбуков - вас бы одной ударной волной размазало, лол. ---- А теперь по сабжу. На самом деле, на мой взгляд, особой разницы нет. Вполне можно называть корабли, располагающие ангарами, авианесущими. Все-таки в мире ЗВ абсолютное большинство истребителей приспособлены к атмосферным полетам (честно говоря я что-то даже не вспомню навскидку ни одного истребителя в ЗВ, не способного летать в атмосфере). Если для кого-то это звучит вырвиглазно и хочется точности, ну, начинайте играть терминологией. Называйте тот же EF-76 как "Эскортный фрегат - носитель истребителей", например, если хотите обойти все, что связано с "авиа"... Весь вопрос в том, что авиа - это чисто воздушные аппараты, космические корабли - универсальные. Зачем нам авиа, непонятно. Лично я считаю, что правильным вариантом является авианосец, но как-то у вас здесь строго с голосованием, поэтому я предпочту отписаться в комментариях. Во вселенной «Звёздных войн» нет как таковой авиации, специализированной только для действий в атмосфере — она перекочевала в космос вместе со своими чистокровными носителями-авианосцами. То есть понятие термина «авиация» расширилось за пределы воздуха. Кстати, был такой авианосец/разрушитель типа «Провидение». Корабль-носитель/разрушитель? Авианосец гораздо более ёмкое понятие. XMod95 (обсуждение) 09:15, октября 20, 2013 (UTC) Зачем? Носитель\разрушитель. И потом, у англичан есть другие носители. Именно Carriers, а не Aircraft carrier. Их как будем переводить? Не говоря уже о носителе дроидов, который уже переведён как Носитель дроидов KT-400. Какие нахер авианосцы? Голограмма (обсуждение) 09:26, октября 20, 2013 (UTC) А авиация не может расшириться за пределы воздуха, авиация - и есть воздух. Истребители, бомбардировщики и прочее из авиационных самолётов стали космическими кораблями. Поэтому никаких "авиа". Голограмма (обсуждение) 09:27, октября 20, 2013 (UTC) Только летают они так, как будто в атмосфере. А носитель дроидов можно назвать "дроидоносец". :) Human21074 (обсуждение) 18:07, октября 24, 2013 (UTC) Ещё один бред по типу искусственной эволюции термина. РАЗНИЦА ЕСТЬ. Я просто скопирую то, что не опроверг ещё никто: "Авианосец всегда был и останется носителем авиации. В ЗВ он только авиацию не носит. При переходе в космос "авиакорабль" автоматически становится космическим". И всё. два разных термина, два разных назначения. Дроидоносец? Так статью "Carrier" же хотят оставить как авианосец. В этом случае Droid Carrier вы будете называть "Авианосцем дроидов", согласны? Переименую лично, и да воцарится бред на Вукипедии. Опять. Голограмма (обсуждение) 18:30, октября 24, 2013 (UTC) Не тупи Хант. Тот будет дроидоносцем, ибо есть вертолетоносец. Ты просто троллишь, не понимая, что эйркрафт убрали, ибо не в воздухе. И воздух - это в переводе эйр, а не авиа. На заметку. Ибо был бы тогда Эйроносец. Есть такой истребитель Хищная птица - то есть в космосе есть по сути есть птицы. Ты не понимаешь,что классы военных кораблей перекочевали с воды в космос. И ты не приемлишь эволюцию термина. Ибо она не подходит, но при этом продвигал транспортер , решив заменть гусеницы на ионный двигатель, фрегат совершил эволюция с деревянного корпуса до железного, отсутсвую лет сто во флотах стран. И это нисколько тебя не смущает. Двойные стандарты?! То что тебе не нравится - это искусственно, а то что нравится нет. Браво! И я опровергаю твое утверждения и говорю: в космосе может быть авиация, так как там уже летают истребители, фрегаты, грузовые корабли и транспорты. И не доказано обратное. DenSylar (Обсуждение) 03:40, октября 25, 2013 (UTC) Как удобно записать всё в троллинг, в то время как сам противоречишь себе же. Открываем английскую вики и читаем: "Aviation is the design, development, production, operation, and use of aircraft". Также и на русском. Образовано от слова avias - птица. Хоть ты усрись, но авиация - это воздух, атмосфера, то есть всё остаётся так, как я говорил ещё в самом начале. "в космосе может быть авиация, так как там уже летают истребители, фрегаты, грузовые корабли и транспорты" То есть тем самым ты записываешь фрегаты и грузовые корабли в авиацию? Умница. Есть корабли, корветы, дредноуты, но никогда не говорится, что это военно-морское. Флот и всё связанное с ним в фантастику давно вошёл как космические сооружения. Истребители, бомбардировщики также вошли, но опять же - нигде и никогда не станет говориться, что это авиация. Потому что "космический корабль" всех устраивает. И да, чтоб ты знал - авиация это как бы не военное. А carrier это носитель, от которого отталкиваются при названии статей со словом carrier. Оставишь авианосца - будет авианосец дроидов. Винторез (обсуждение) 05:52, октября 25, 2013 (UTC) Блин, Хант, а про те же гребанные корветы написано, что они в космосе летают? Нет, сынок, это фантастика. Я не записываю грузовые корабли в авиацию - я говорю что в ЗВ те летают в космосе. Кстати Челноки (шаттлы) уже летают, почем ты знаешь, что будет дальше? У анг-н есть суффикс bus, котрый был в омнимбусе - общественный транспорт на лошади, а сейчас бас - уже самостоятельного слова. Много ли в начале 19 веке думали об этой эволюции слова. Не особо. Как видишь ситуация меняется. Не будет авианосца дроидов . Смотри иначе бы статью про наш с тобой назвали бы спейскрафт карриер. Что ж они так не сделали? а просто карриер, может потому что он провозит не только космические истребители, но и атмосФЕРНЫЕ, в случае надобности. И называть иак специализировано , значит ограничивать себя. И есть на вики статья эскортный авианосец. как ни страно у англ-н в этой статье отсутствует слова эйркрафт. просто Эскорт карриер. Тут никах нет затруднений у переводчиков. Авиация - не военное. не всегда. А авианосец - военное. DenSylar (Обсуждение) 06:19, октября 25, 2013 (UTC) И вновь противоречишь. Ты сам, спрашивая общий термин для истребителей и бомбардировщиков, предлагал "авиацию", хотя военные корабли в принципе и так подходят. Истребители и бомбардировщики НЕ МОГУТ БЫТЬ кораблём и авиацией одновременно, давно уже должно дойти до тебя. "A carrier was a type of military starship specifically designed to focus on the transportation of small starships" Корабли. Не самолёты, мать твою, как в нашей реальности. В ЗВ это корабли. Как ты ратовал за Службу, в то время как там было несколько служб в одном Бюро, так и здесь непонятно зачем упрямничаешь. Carrier - Носитель, это такое же общее слово, как и landing craft (десантный корабль) или shuttle (шаттл). По этой логике Cargo carrier - Грузовой носитель, Supply carrier - Носитель-поставщик, Droid carrier - носитель дроидов и так далее. Вот когда возникнет Aircraft carrier или хотя бы Aviation carrier - вот тогда и делайте своего авианосца. И верните переименование статьи. На прошлой неделе Мишаня сказал - подождём до конца недели, то есть до 20-ого октября. Сейчас уже двадцать седьмое, а переименования я не вижу. Если не будет сделано до завтра - сделаю по-своему. ЗЫ Чтоб ты знал - шаттл это тоже корабль. И всё в ЗВ, что летает в космосе - это корабли. И никакой авиации нам тут не надо. Ты уже достал. Голограмма (обсуждение) 12:33, октября 27, 2013 (UTC) #Сейчас ничья (если брать во внимание некоего Фобоса, который тоже вполне может быть чьим-то фейком или если не брать мнения отписавшихся в комментариях Law Snoll и XMod95) #"И всё в ЗВ, что летает в космосе - это корабли." — "Истребители и бомбардировщики НЕ МОГУТ БЫТЬ кораблём и авиацией одновременно, давно уже должно дойти до тебя." Типа истребители и бомбардировщики — это авиация, это корабли, наряду с фрегатами и дредноутами? OBI-WAN KENOBI | [[User_talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'TALK']] 12:42, октября 27, 2013 (UTC) 1. Это сейчас ничья благодаря Human21074, который отписался после окончания назначенного срока. Поэтому переименовывай. 2. Истребители и бомбардировщики - это авиация в нашем мире. В Мире ЗВ это корабли. Военные корабли. Авиации в космосе быть не может! Дойдёт наконец-то до вас или нет? Голограмма (обсуждение) 13:05, октября 27, 2013 (UTC) Твои доводы надуманы. Откуда ему знать, когда был срок, если ты его не указал? OBI-WAN KENOBI | [[User_talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'TALK']] 13:16, октября 27, 2013 (UTC) Мои доводы были бы надуманы, если бы срок ты указывал лишь условно. А ты прямо сказал - подождём до конца недели. Когда момент наступил, ты и обязан был исполнить приговор в действие, но подождал, видимо, того самого решающего голоса, который позволил бы оттянуть время. неважно, так это или нет - но с момента вступления приговора в силу голоса не учитываются. Переименовывай и не ломайся. Убирай этого сраного авианосца отсюда или это сделаю я, по-своему. Голограмма (обсуждение) 13:32, октября 27, 2013 (UTC) #Иксмод и Лоу Снол хоть и не стали голосовать, но фактически они за авианосец. Их мнение не учитывается? И проголосовали до 20. #Наконец, Грейфиш проголосовал в тот срок. Почему ты убрал его голос? Фейк Дена? А доказательства? OBI-WAN KENOBI | [[User_talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'TALK']] 13:36, октября 27, 2013 (UTC) 1. Не учитывается как раз потому что не голосовали. Кого-то подтолкнули к голосу против - их дело. А срок уже истёк. 2. Только Денис делал ошибки, подобные тем, что в этом обсуждении, а именно: пропускал буквы, недописывал, менял, писал с маленькой вместо большой, пропускал пробелы. Не знаю, что там у него за проблемы, но не палиться он просто не умеет, вычислить его легко. Не говоря уже о том, что на этой теме пересекаются ваши интересы, поведение и единая тактика - чуть что, сразу защищать статьи от "вандалов". В этой статье он опять повёл себя как и раньше - оформил статью, добавил интервуки, этим Денис занимался всегда, сколько ни помню. Простой новичок, даже наблюдая, не мог так сделать, этого просто не было никогда и навряд ли будет, если не вдолбишь. В этой же теме. стоило мне только заикнуться об ошибках, что совершал субъект - он сразу начал писать нормально, чтобы не палиться, не говоря уже о неадекватной и полутролльской реакции. Поэтому меняй название и неебёт. А доказательства того, что Фобос - фейк, ищи сам. Цирк уже достал. Голограмма (обсуждение) 13:53, октября 27, 2013 (UTC) только на Вуки большинство проигрывает. И Хьюман пишет статьи. Фобос - нет. Мы победили . Твою галиматью исправят. Ты пока реши проблему с авторскими правами на жс. --DenSylar (Обсуждение) 17:20, октября 28, 2013 (UTC) Утром придет Михаил и все откатит. Ты проиграл. --DenSylar (Обсуждение) 17:21, октября 28, 2013 (UTC) И ты поступаешь, как придурок, который отметает все доводы против себя: большинство: не ипёт, фобос - он за меня, поэтому он может голосовать. Про срок - можешь привести ссылку на цитату Миши, где говорится до конца недели? Михаил скорей всего спит и не может тебе ответить, но тебе же насрать, ты же поставил его в известность. --DenSylar (Обсуждение) 17:30, октября 28, 2013 (UTC) Нормальных доводов у вас не нашлось - раз. Против всех моих вы путались в собственных же - два. Фишем и упрямой борьбой за голоса ты лишь доказал, что у тебя не хватало аргументов - три. Сейчас сам ведёшь себя как придурок, как последний враг, зачем? - четыре. Мишаня сказал подождать до конца недели где-то девятнадцатого или двадцатого, когда мы разговаривали с ним в чате о новичках (ещё тогда подумал - так счёт же уже на часы идёт), есс-но ссылки нет - пять. Возвращайся на вукипедию нормально, а не заходи, чтобы в последний поднасрать непонятными переименованиями - шесть. Как ты, пользуясь правами, постоянно следовал только своему мнению безо всякой логики, напоминать, думаю, глупо - семь. А как только влез в долгий срач, где выступал в меньшинстве, после чего сразу съебал - восемь. Это всё. Голограмма (обсуждение) 17:54, октября 28, 2013 (UTC) Доводы нашлись, но тебе они не нравятся, а повторяться я не хочу - обо всем и про Грейфиша тоже. Враг - это ты, по-твоему голос Фобоса учитываем, а других новичков нет. Голосование на часы? Ты что совсем? По-твоему все должны каждый час заходить на Вукипедию и ждать твоих сентенций, чтоб проголосовать? Голосование создвал ты, но нигде не указал про такой маленький срок, посмотри сколько длилось голосование в Тиране. Да, я ушел - и ? Тут извини нас больше. Лоу Снолл сказал за что он, но ты это проигнорировал. Сейчас ты в относительном меньшинстве. Ты беспочвенно обвинял меня , что спрашивал из вк у Гелу, а сам на жс никого не справшивал И статья не может начинаться с кавычек - это я еще повторюсь в 5000-й раз DenSylar (Обсуждение) 18:05, октября 28, 2013 (UTC) Где?! Где я тебя обвинял?! Докажи! Покажи прямую цитату, где напрямую видится обвинение! Покажи, где я на тебя гнал кроме факта необъяснимого ухода и непонятных переименований! "Поздравляю с успехами - ты дал ему лишний повод для желчи)))" - вот эта фраза? А тебе не кажется, что в свете ранее сказанного о Гелу это был сарказм - причём, НЕ В ТВОЮ СТОРОНУ? Я всегда уважал твой труд, как и весь чужой, включая Гелушный. Но когда автор труда ведёт себя хуй пойми как, это как бы всё равно проблема! Тебя вся вукипедия просила остаться или хотя бы поподробнее расписать - может, случилось у тебя чего, может, просто устал, может, есть куча каких-то указаний? Может, просто снизил активность? Может, хотя бы просто готов сложить с себя полномочия, до определённого момента? Про причины ты рассказать подробно, с надеждой для других ПОЛЕНИЛСЯ, лишь мне про лень и сказал в чате. Бросил всё, на произвол судьбы, оставшись защищать лишь собственные нелогичные названия статей, даже не сами статьи! По носителю я всё уже давно сказал вам с Мишаней. Останется ебанутый авианосец - к кораблям не притронусь никогда, как было с Коросом и Сказаниями. Нахрен париться, если столько старался и готов стараться, а всё в итоге упирается в совершенную ебанутость. Раз я не админ, сделаю всё по-своему. Голограмма (обсуждение) 18:20, октября 28, 2013 (UTC) Какая статья ещё начинается с кавычек? «Правило двух» будет в кавычках, потому что само правило занято, а аналога нет. Голограмма (обсуждение) 18:21, октября 28, 2013 (UTC) Конечно, все тебе не так. Объясняю - такие кавычки с клавиатуру нельзя ввести в поиске - как же твою статью найдут? Разве на википедии названия книг в кавычках - опять ты что-то придумываешь. Неужто у англ-н стоят кавычки или же , скорей всего артикль зе. тогда нужно назвать Правило двух (книга) DenSylar (Обсуждение) 18:27, октября 28, 2013 (UTC) Конешно, теперь ты фиг вернёшься, ибо стыдно и вообще достало. Ну-ну. Артикль там и стоит, но это не книга... Я не знаю, что это. Это не статья, не исследование, не манускрипт не журнал. Это просто работа, текст, одновременно камень преткновения всего Ордена. Нет такого слова, что определяло бы «Правило», не очерк же. Поэтому принял решение сделать кавычки. Что по поводу поиска - так я в Правиле двух сделаю вверху статьи направление на «Правило двух» и наоборот. Голограмма (обсуждение) 18:32, октября 28, 2013 (UTC) Не может быть кавычки в начале статьи. - просто не может. Ты себя слышишь - все будут искать статью по перенаправлению? Это тупо пускай не книга - работа , текст. Иначе ты под себя подгибаешь правила - никто так нигде не делает - только Хант. DenSylar (Обсуждение) 19:08, октября 28, 2013 (UTC) Я это сделал всего один раз - по «Обвинителю» из РК. «Последний приют» в кавычки вставлял потому что так было удобно внутри ссылки, но саму статью ещё не создавал. «Правило двух» в любом случае найдут - если даже не знать, что кавычки нельзя ввести с клавиатуры - и следовательно не вводить - в результатах поиска "Правило двух" (без кавычек) работа Бэйна будет среди первых статей. В скобках ставить "работа", "текст" настолько абсурдно, как и "книга внутри вселенной". Тем более, что и роман есть, который тоже работа, и текст, и книга. Уже думал над этим, кавычки - наиболее приемлемый вариант. Найдёшь нормальное слово на замену в скобках - буду использовать его. Голограмма (обсуждение) 19:16, октября 28, 2013 (UTC) Хули ты такой упрямый баран Видишь ли статья должна называться правильно , не начинаться с кавычен- как ты хочешь - неправильно . Вывод так статьяназываться не может . Логика . Сам же пишешь - Возможно, вы ищете его одноимённую работу . Пускай это эссе, манускрипт. Но твой вариант не приемлим, DenSylar (Обсуждение) 19:23, октября 28, 2013 (UTC) От кого я слышу про упрямство. Хули ты такой непонятливый? Знаю я всё про кавычки и не собирался их использовать изначально. Но слова, которое характеризовало бы работу Бэйна не существует. Если он овсё же есть - найди и скажи мне, я перебрал все варианты и всё равно возвращался к кавычкам. Одноимённая работа, да. Но работой в скобках называть? Работа - это ещё и деятельность. Эссе - даже не смешно. Найди, и я исправлю. А пока будут кавычки, мне, как ты сам выразился, насрать. Голограмма (обсуждение) 19:34, октября 28, 2013 (UTC) *Труд, трактат, сочинение, да и эссе не самый плохой вариант. Трактат, кстати, очень подходит. Трактат (литература) — одна из литературных форм, соответствующих научному либо богословскому сочинению, содержащему обсуждение какого-либо вопроса в форме рассуждения (часто полемически заострённого), ставящего своей целью изложить принципиальный подход к предмету. На крйний случай можно назвать 'литературный труд Дарта Бейна HellK9t (обсуждение) 19:50, октября 28, 2013 (UTC) Да не смешно. У англ-н написано эссе. Но я всегда умней. И это переименуем Скажи. ты видел мнение Лоу Снолла и иксмода, вот если они сейчас зайдут - напишут за - авианосец, ты же это не будешь учитвать, так как это против тебя. Сам пишешь, что это работа Бэйна, но ее так нелязя назвать. Скажи когда говорят про работу Толстого думают о произведениях ( как теб такой вариант) или о работе в поле?.DenSylar (Обсуждение) 19:39, октября 28, 2013 (UTC) Уже побежал просить Снолла и ИксМода голосовать против Носителя? Вперёд. Срок уже вышел, аргументы даже не актуальны, переименовывать я всё равно буду. Ну раз ты такой умный, найди подходящее слово, а уж потом переименуем. А издеваться право получишь, когда вернёшься. Правило двух (работа) - это дебилизм, потому что по названию имеется в виду как работа в поле, так и работа-произведение. Голограмма (обсуждение) 19:49, октября 28, 2013 (UTC) А ещё можно статью Правило двух переименовать в Правило двух (принцип ордена ситов) ну или как то так, смысл я думаю понятенHellK9t (обсуждение) 19:54, октября 28, 2013 (UTC) Трактат! Точно! Нормально так подходит. И научные элементы, и рассуждения, и немножко художества там есть. Спасибо, Стас! Голограмма (обсуждение) 19:55, октября 28, 2013 (UTC) Какой же ты придурок! Они ' уже' сказали в комментариях, что они за авианосец. Но ты это не слышишь. Де-факто они высказались.DenSylar (Обсуждение) 19:58, октября 28, 2013 (UTC) ...но голосовать не стали, а уже поздно, и потому останется носитель))) Тему больше в говно не превращай. Голограмма (обсуждение) 20:00, октября 28, 2013 (UTC) Иди в жопу Не останется. запомни это, Может быть они значки эти не умеют делать - они сказали свое мнение, ты его не учитываешь, а это ни какой-то Фобос DenSylar (Обсуждение) 20:03, октября 28, 2013 (UTC) Ололо, какая ненависть))) Мгновенно собственными же руками стал совершенно чужим для Вукипедии. Понимаешь теперь, что чувствовали другие, когда ты так же категорично напрочь обрубал их мнение админскими правами? Голограмма (обсуждение) 20:09, октября 28, 2013 (UTC) Хант, ты не захотел признавать де-факто голоса Снолла и иксмода, следовательно голосование идет как де-юре. И оно еще не закончилось - ты не написал официально об окончании с подведением итогов DenSylar (Обсуждение) 14:16, октября 29, 2013 (UTC) Итог 5:6 (+2) В пользу авианосца Ты начал бить тревогу только когда понял, что твое положение шаткое - ведь в голосовании ничья. Минусуем голос Фобоса, так как какой-то левый тип - и мы побеждаем. Даже если убрать голос Хьюмана, то в принципе сейчас ничья. Следовательно остаётся авианоснц P.S.: Мнения Лоу Снолла и Иксмода явно перевешивают спонтанный голос Фобоса DenSylar (Обсуждение) 14:16, октября 29, 2013 (UTC) Отлично, своей хитрой тактикой, нежеланием признавать логику, крайней степенью неадекватности и ебанутым упрямством ты только что разгрузил меня - отныне ни к каким кораблям не притронусь)) Да будет так. Голограмма (обсуждение) 15:11, октября 29, 2013 (UTC) На самом деле, вполне подходят оба термина. Фантастические «москитные флоты», как правило, происходят от атмосферной авиации, более-менее близки к ней по своим характеристикам и области применения, являются аэрокосмическими машинами, пригодными для полноценного применения как в атмосфере, так и в космосе — и обычно всё это дело как раз называют «авиацией» либо «космической авиацией». С другой стороны, «корабль-носитель» — традиционный и давно устоявшийся русскоязычный термин для обозначения крупных боевых космических кораблей, основой огневой мощи которых является не собственное вооружение, а группа космических аппаратов меньшего размера. Vade Parvis (обсуждение) 16:06, октября 29, 2013 (UTC)